Bad Science
|season=2 |number=6 |image=File:Bad Science title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 29, 2012 |writer=Christine Donlon Turok Andar Jackson Roykirk |director=Darin Scott |previous=Killer Instinct |next=Family Business }}"Bad Science" is the sixth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A beautiful and brilliant scientist, Matilda West, materializes, in a bikini and vulnerable, in a parallel dimension and is confronted by a woman with her face – her doppelganger, hardened soldier, Dark Matilda. When the two women touch, they vanish and are transported back to Matilda's lab. Driven by her desire to advance the science of teleportation, Matilda has caused friction amongst her colleagues and strained her marriage. Her strange journey – and the appearance of Dark Matilda – is proof of her success. But life and relationships were different in Dark Matilda's post-apocalyptic world and she begins to connect with her parallel counterparts. When both Matildas get ill – verification of a theory that life from different dimensions cannot co-exist – it becomes clear that one must return... Synopsis Notes *Robert Picardo is known to ''Star Trek'' fans as the holographic Doctor and Dr. Lewis Zimmerman on the TV series ''Star Trek: Voyager''. He is also known to horror movie fans as the werewolf Eddie Quist in the 1981 film ''The Howling''. Quotes :Lilith: We look in mirrors every day. The reflection back shows us what other people see. But it takes more than a mirror to see inside our souls. Matilda West has always been a force of nature, the type of woman who'll never back down from a challenge or take no for an answer. A woman who'll do almost anything to survive. But even someone as beautiful and brilliant and tough as Matilda will eventually meet her match in this world or the other. Cast Episode Cast *Ashley Noel as Matilda West / Dark Matilda West *Philip Boyd as Nick *Preston Jones as Aaron *Hollie Stenson as Abbie *Robert Picardo as Hieronymus Hawks *Brady Matthews as Wade *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Darin Scott *Written by Christine Donlon, Turok Andar and Jackson Roykirk *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Alan Pao *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recording *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jason "Jake" Cross - Key Grip *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2112487/ Bad Science] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/07/06/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-205-bad-science/ Cimeax’s Femme Fatales: 206 – Bad Science] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-bad-science/873385 Bad Science] at Video Detective Gallery File:Welcome to the alternate world.gif|Welcome to the alternate world File:Lilith states that it takes more than a mirror to see inside our souls.gif|Lilith states that it takes more than a mirror to see inside our souls Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes